When SJ Rocks Magetan
by methachswn
Summary: CHAP2 UPDATE!Apa jadinya bila Boyband sekelas Super Junior berada ditempat terpencil seperti Magetan? DONT LIKE DONT READ
1. What a Weird Plan!

**Disclaimer**

**Super Junior © S.M. ENTERTAINMENT**** & GOD**

**When SJ rocks Magetan**** © methachswn**

**1st****chapter : ****What a Weird Plan!**

**Warning****: Typo/ Full of weirdness**

Di sebuah ruangan, kantor SMentertainment.

Leeteuk berkumpul bersama petinggi-petinggi SM. Mereka tengah membicarakan suatu hal yang sangat penting. Sangat amat penting menurut mereka. Kerutan-kerutan bingung terpatri jelas di dahi mereka. Bahkan Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk yang sudah menapaki usia seorang ahjusshi malah terlihat seperti seorang harabeoji.

"Ya, hyung, apa maksudnya semua ini?" Jongwoon alias Yesung si kepala besar, protes ketika Leeteuk keluar dari ruangan.

Leeteuk menaruh telunjuknya diatas bibir Yesung dan berkata lirih, "Diamlah…"

"YAA HYUNG!" Yesung menepis tangan itu dari atas bibirnya sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Aku bilang diam!" Leeteuk menggeplak kepala dongsaeng berisiknya itu dan kembali diam.

Tak lama kemudian, Leeteuk kembali membuka mulutnya, "Akan kujelaskan di dorm…"

"Hyung, ppalli!" Yesung menarik tangan Leeteuk yang sepertinya sengaja memperlambat langkahnya. Semakin lambat langkah leader ke sofa, semakin lambat pula ahjusshi itu untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Baiklah…" Leeteuk sudah duduk di sofa, dikelilingi oleh dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang tengah memandang penasaran. Apa yang membuat seorang Angel Park Jungsoo begitu diam daritadi? Apakah ada hal yang membahayakan mereka? Mereka semua menahan napas, deg-degan, takut, dan juga penasaran.

Setelah ditunggu-tunggu, Leeteuk sama sekali tidak berkata apapun. Dia sibuk mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk duduk.

"HYUNG! Sampai kapan kita harus menahan napas seperti ini?" Shindong berseru.

Semua mata memandang Shindong dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Aku sudah mengeluarkan banyak gas karena menahan napas seperti tadi!" Lanjutnya.

Setelah itu, segenap member Super Junior segera memukul Shindong dengan segala barang yang ada didekat mereka.

"Pantas dari tadi ada bau yang sangat menyengat disekitar sini," komentar Ryeowook

"Kupikir ddangkoma eek, makanya bau!"

"Kukira Hyukjae hyung yang belum mandi," Kata Kyuhyun enteng.

"YA, KYUHYUN-AH, MWORAGO?"

Leeteuk memijat pelipisnya yang berdenyut mendengar ocehan-ocehan dongsaengnya. Sudah pusing, ditambah Shindong kentut, ingin mati rasanya…, gumam Leeteuk.

"YA, STOP!," Leeteuk berteriak, membuat semuanya berhenti bergerak dan kembali menahan napas.

"Kuharap aku bisa menahan gas ku nanti…" gumam Shindong lagi.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian…" Kata Leeteuk akhirnya.

Semua menarik napas lega. Shindong tidak jadi kentut.

"Kita diperintahkan SM untuk…."

Semua member makan dalam diam. Tidak ada yang berani membantah Leeteuk yang tengah menjelaskan apa saja yang akan emreka lakukan, barang apa saja yang harus dibawa, dan segalanya.

Mereka semua tak habis pikir. Apalagi rencana SM pada mereka? Bayangkan saja, mereka disuruh menghabiskan waktu 1 bulan untuk tinggal disebuah desa terpencil, dimana mereka sama sekali tidak dikenal. Nama desanya kalau tidak salah, Magetan, Indonesia.

Mereka akan menginap dirumah seorang Mbah yang akan mengajarkan mereka berbagai macam kehidupan Indonesia dan juga mengajarkan mereka untuk hidup sederhana.

"Mampukah kalian?" Tanya Leeteuk membuyarkan semua lamunan.

Serentak mereka menggeleng perlahan.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah artikel bahwa Indonesia adalah Negara yang sangat panas. Apalagi bulan Juli seperti ini," Kata Siwon.

"Oh, itu." Leeteuk menyilangkan sendok dan garpunya, tanda ia sudah selesai makan. "kalau tidak salah, kita akan tinggal didesa yang sangat asri, tidak panas, penuh dengan tumbuh-tumbuhan,"

Semuanya diam, tidak ada yang menanggapi.

Lalu Leeteuk menjelaskan bahwa tidak akan ada kamera yang mengikuti mereka. Tidak boleh ada satupun ELF yang tahu bahwa mereka pergi ke Indonesia. Apalagi ELF Indonesia. Bisa-bisa mereka menggelar fanmeeting.

"Bagaimana bisa? Ke Incheon pun kita bisa di stalk," Ujar Kyuhyun.

Leeteuk tersenyum, "Itu sebabnya manager hyung memberikanku sebuah kotak besar yang kutaruh dikamar, Wookie-ya, bawakan kesini kotak itu."

Ryeowook mengambil kotak itu dan menggotongnya. Mentang-mentang sudah memiliki abs, Ryeowook menjadi macho. Bukan mantan copet, tapi macho. Karena Ryewook nggak minum rasa-rasa!

"Lihat," Kata Leeteuk, mengeluarkan semua barang-barang yang ada di kotak itu, "selama di airport kalian harus memakai semua perlengkapan ini." Dia mengeluarkan semua barang aneh itu. Ada kumis-kumisan, kacamata besar sekali, gigi palsu, baju gombrong, mantel jelek, celana cutbray, dan barang-barang aneh lainnya.

"Lalu, kita akan masuk pesawat dengan selang waktu yang cukup lama. Agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Setengahnya ikut denganku, setengahnya lagi ikut Kyuhyun."

"Hyung, kami ikut kau!" EunSiHae, YeWook, Shindong segera beralih ke Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun melempar deathglare nya kepada hyung-hyung abnormalnya itu.

Setelah merelakan diri dan membereskan diri serta perlengkapan, mereka siap untuk berangkat besok.

Ketika tidur, yang adadipikiran mereka hanya satu…

Dapatkah mereka bertahan selama 1 bulan berada di negeri orang bahkan didaerah terpencilnya?


	2. Indonesia

**Disclaimer**

**Super Junior © S.M. ENTERTAINMENT & GOD**

**When SJ rocks Magetan © methachswn**

**2nd chapter : Indonesia.**

**Warning: Typo/ Full of weirdness**

Super Junior tiba dengan selamat di Bandara Soekarno-Hatta dengan selamat. Selamat secara fisik namun sangat tidak selamat secara batin. Bagaimana bisa selamat? Mereka harus menggunakan pakaian yang nyentrik, kumis buatan yang membuat daerah sekitar bibir mereka gatal dan, menaiki kelas terendah di pesawat.

"Hyung, kalau begini rasanya mempunyai kumis, lebih baik aku tidak mempunyai kumis seumur hidupku!" Eunhyuk protes hebat. Tentu saja dia protes. Sedikit-sedikit dia menggaruk kumis itu. Geli dan gatal. Itu yang dirasakannya.

"Aku merasa beberapa tahun lebih tua…" Gumam Leeteuk sambil mengelus-elus kumisnya.

Serentak, "Kalau hyung memang sudah tua, HAHAHAHA" Mereka menertawakan sang leader dengan sangat tidak hormat.

Leeteuk cemberut. Tidak menanggapi ocehan dongsaeng-dongsaengnya yang patut dipertanyakan keabnormalannya itu. Dirinya bingung. Apa salahnya pada Tuhan sehingga SMent dengan tega melimpahkan 8 orang tidak waras untuk diurusnya? Dia sedikit bersyukur, ada sedikit keringanan dengan Kangin dan Heechul yang wajib militer, Kibum yang focus dengan akting. Dan untung juga, Henry dan Zhoumi yang berada di Kanada dan Venezuela saat ini.

Jika Super Junior 13+2 ada disini…. Leeteuk tidak berani membayangkan.

"Hyung, waeyo?" Ryeowook menepuk pundak Leeteuk pelan.

Leeteuk menoleh dan tersenyum lega. Setidaknya, di Super Junior masih ada yang bersikap semestinya.

"Memikirkan hari tua, eh?" Lanjut Ryeowook.

Sialan, umpat Leeteuk.

"Diam!" Leeteuk menggeram, "Aku sedang mencari….. Ah, itu dia. Itu, yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada kita."

Semua mata memandang kearah Leeteuk menjulurkan jari telunjuknya. Sebuah tronton yang sepertinya agak layak pakai yang berada tepat disamping seorang bapak yang badannya mirip dengan tronton yang terparkir manis disisinya.

"Hyung, this must be kidding us.." Donghae membuka kamus bahasa inggrisnya –pocket edition by the way –dan berkata dengan logat inggris yang aneh. Aneh sekali.

"Cukup dengan bahasa inggris-mu, Hae!" Eunhyuk menggeplak kepala Donghae, "kau tahu? Netizen menertawai kita habis-habisan karena pronaunsiesien-mu yang kacau di lagu Oppa Has Risen!"

"Paris kok ngomongnya Pari!" Ledek Kyuhyun.

"YA!" Donghae berseru.

"Kau juga, Hyuk." Yesung menatap Eunhyuk tajam. "Apapula itu. Harusnya kau berkata "HOLA" bukan "HALLA". Dasar babo."

Eunhyuk terdiam. Berbanding terbalik dengan raut Donghae yang tertawa-tawa bahagia melihatnya.

"Oh, ya. Jangan lupa, hyung. Di lagu Santa U're The One, Hyukjae hyung menyebutkan year menjadi ear." Ryeowook menambahkan.

Donghae semakin tertawa bahagia melihat Eunhyuk yang diserang habis-habisan oleh member lain. Belum selesai dia tertawa bahagia, sebuah telapak tangan menggeplak kepalanya. Shin Donghee.

"Jangan tertawa bahagia seperti itu. Bahasa inggris kalian berdua tidak lebih bagus dari Siwon."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk cemberut. Kesal juga malu.

Leeteuk hanya tertawa dongsaengnya digoda oleh member lain. Juga merasa bahagia, sudah lama sejak Kangin, Heechul, Hankyung dan Kibum, mereka semua tidak bersama seperti ini.

"Ah, sudahlah. KAJJA!" Leeteuk menggandeng Siwon disusul dengan lainnya yang langsung bergandengan tangan.

Sesampainya didepan bapak berbadan seperti tronton itu, mereka tersenyum kikuk. Bingung, ingin berbicara dalam bahasa apa. Yang mereka tahu hanyalah 'assalamualaikum', 'Kadir', 'Sayang', 'Insya Allah', dan 'Indonesia Gadis'.

'Aduh, mas-mas ini tampan banget ya," Ujar si bapak tronton, yang terdengar seperti ocehan kumur-kumur ditelinga mereka.

"He said that you guys are handsome..." Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berkulit sawo matang datang dari balik bapak tronton itu dan tersenyum.

Sejenak, member Super Junior terpesona pada kecantikan alami gadis itu. Gadis yang berpakaian sangat sederhana. Kaus lengan panjang, rambut panjang yang diikat kuda (tidak, dia tidak diikat Siwon) dan juga rok panjang yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya.

"Kamu toh, _nduk_! Ngomong _opo kowe_?" Bapak Tronton tersentak kaget. Sedetik kemudian dia mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu. Lembut.

"Ningrum cuma kasih tahu mereka..." Gadis sederhana bernama Ningrum itu tersenyum kepada 9 member Super Junior yang masih saja bengong.

"Ah, my name is Ningrum and I will be your translator," Sekali lagi, Ningrum tersenyum penuh kelembutan sambil menyapukan pandangannya keseluruh member Super Junior.

"Siwon-a, ppalli, ppalli! Terjemahkan itu," Leeteuk panik mencari Siwon yang ternyata sedang bermain bersama ddangkoma. Dasar kuda gembel, mainannya kok sama kura-kura.

"Gadis cantik ini bilang bahwa dia bernama Ninglum dan dia akan menjadi translator kita selama disini." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Siwon menguap dan langsung menaiki tronton tersebut.

Ningrum yang mengerti bahasa Korea dan mengetahui arti perkataan 'yeppeo yeoja' dari Siwon, wajahnya bersemu. Mengeluarkan semburat merah yang diam-diam, dilihat oleh Leeteuk.

Setelah semuanya naik keatas tronton itu, tanpa mereka ketahui, Ningrum dan Pakde Aji tengah merencanakan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang akan membuat mereka tercengang dan menangis di negeri orang.

Pakde Aji membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Ningrum yang dijawab dengan anggukan semangat dari sang empunya telinga.

"Oke, lanjutkan misi ini, nduk," Tangan Pakde Aji terulur, untuk mengajak high five.

"Siap, Pakde. Ayo, yel-yel kita,"

"CHIBI CHIBI CHIBI, HAAAA!~"

Sementara para penghuni dibelakang tronton, hanya bisa memandang heran, berharap agar Ningrum menerjemahkan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya.

"YAAAA, YOU GUYS GO OUT!" Ningrum berteriak sekuat tenaga dan menyeret semua member Super Junior untuk keluar dari tronton.

"Can you do this favor?" Ningrum tersenyum. "Kalian semua belum makan kan? Nah, untuk mendapatkan makanan yang lezat sekali, kalian harus..."

-TBC-

Methachswn balik lagiiiii~~ maaf baru bisa update sekarang. Maaf juga ceritanya agak aneh, maklumilah, saya masih SMK 1 #ehkeceplosan.

Nah, buat part depan, apakah ada usul? Suju mau dikerjain seperti apa ya sama Ningrum&PakDe Aji? Hayoooo, ada yang mau ngasih ide? Kutunggu loh :D methachswn Metha Nindya Gracyani (fb)

Last but not least...

R

E

V

I

E

W


	3. DOFUN

**Disclaimer**

**Super Junior © S.M. ENTERTAINMENT & GOD**

**When SJ rocks Magetan © methachswn**

**3rd chapter : DO-FUN**

**Warning: Typo/ Full of weirdness**

"_Mwoya?"_ Hyukjae yang baru saja membuka kumis palsunya itu protes.

"_Calm down,"_ Ujar Ningrum. Ia melanjutkan perkataannya dengan bahasa korea yang fasih, "Kalian belum makan siang kan?"

Serentak, semuanya mengangguk antusias.

Ningrum tersenyum, "Nah, jika kalian ingin makan siang yang enak, kalian harus mengikuti permainan kami," Gadis itu tersenyum licik bersama Pakde Aji.

"Setengah dari kalian, ikut dengan Pakde Aji, setengahnya lagi, ikut denganku." Setelah Ningrum menyelesaikan kalimatnya secepat kilat, Leeteuk, Donghae, Hyukjae, dan Shindong mengambil posisi dibelakang Ningrum.

"Oke, jadi Ryeowook, Jongwoon, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Siwon ikut Pakde Aji." Putus Ningrum.

Mereka berpisah ditempat ini. Ningrum membawa _Team_ EunHaeTeukDong ke mobilnya. Bukan mobil yang bagus, namun cukup layak untuk ditumpangi oleh member Super Junior. Mobil itu meluncur ke jalanan Kota Jakarta yang padat pada siang hari.

"Jadi... ini Magetan?" Hyukjae melihat pemandangan sekeliling.

"_Babo saram_," gumam Leeteuk.

"Ya, _hyung, wae geurae?"_ Protesnya.

"Ini namanya Jakarta. Orang _Twitter_ biasa menyebutnya 'Jekardaaaaaah" Leeteuk menirukan gaya ELF yang melafalkan jakarta dengan seperti itu.

Ningrum terkekeh, "Yes, _this is Jekardaaaaah_, namun permainan pertama kita masih ada di Jakarta," Dia menoleh kebelakang melalui kaca spion. "Kalian sudah siap untuk mengikuti permainanku?"

"_YES, SIR!"_

"_Babo,_ yang benar, _yes mam_!"

"Oh ye, _YES MAM!"_

Lagi-lagi gadis itu hanya terkekeh pelan. Mobil itu masuk ke pelataran parkir Dunia Fantasi. Karena sedang masa sekolah, Dufan sangat teramat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang bermain diatas wahana tersebut.

"Ya, _ige mwoya_?" Hyukjae melotot seram.

"Permainan yang pertama," Ningrum tersenyum, "Kalian harus mencoba semua wahana yang ada disini, Aku akan dengan senang hati mengabadikannya," Gadis itu mengeluarkan _instax_-nya dari tas dan mengarahkan EunHaeTeukDong untuk berpose. Bersama Dufan dan Kabul.

"_Hyung_..." Shindong merengek takut setelah melihat beberapa orang yang sedang mencoba wahana Kicir-Kicir. Mereka diputar, diaduk, dinaikturunkan, dan dirujak.

"_First stop: Welcome to Kicir-kicir!"_ Ningrum mendorong mereka untuk masuk kedalam antrean.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, mereka sudah bisa mencoba wahana ini. Hyukjae dan Donghae sudah memasang sabuk pengaman dengan baik, begitu juga dengan Leeteuk dan Shindong. Melepas sepatu, menaruh ponsel, dan segala sesuatu yang tidak diperbolehkan untuk dibawa sudah mereka lakukan. Sekarang hanyalah menunggu sang mas untuk menggerakkan wahana ini.

"Siap?"

"_AYE, CAPTAIN_!" Leeteuk berteriak terlalu keras, menutupi ketakutannya.

Namun bukannya wahana itu berjalan, semua mata malah memandang kearah Leeteuk.

"Ah, maaf, maaf, mungkin dia gugup," Ningrum segera meminta maaf.

Setelah insiden kecil tadi, Wahana mulai berjalan.

Perlahan tapi pasti, bangku yang Leeteuk dan Shindong duduki mulai miring.

"_Hyung_, lihat! Bangkumu miring! HAHAHA," Donghae tertawa laknat.

"Diam kau, Hae! Lihat bangkumu sendiri, itu berputar!" Shindong masih bisa tertawa-tawa.

Satu menit kemudian, Mereka berempat sudah menutup mata dan berteriak seenaknya.

"YA TURUNKAN AKU SEKARANG, _PPALLIWA_! _EOMMA, ABEOJI, ANDWAEYO_, HENTIKAN MESIN INI SEKARANG JUGA, _HANANIM, JEBA_L, YA, YANG DIBAWAH CEPAT TURUNKAN AKU, _JEBAL,_ AKU MEMOHON PADAMU, YAAA _ANDWAEEEEE!,"_

Itulah teriakan yang mereka lontarkan ketika Kicir-Kicir itu memulai aksinya. Memutar, naik turun, benar-benar mengocok semua raga yang duduk di Wahana itu.

"YA, _ANDWAE!_ AKU MASIH INGIN MENIKAH DENGAN NARI, AKU INGIN MEMPUNYAI ANAK, YAAA _JEBAL_ TURUNKAN AKU!" Shindong berteriak keras, namun tetap saja Wahana itu tetap merujaknya.

"HYUKJAE-_A_!" Donghae berteriak.

"_NE,_ DONGHAE-_YA_!" Hyukjae berteriak.

"Apabila ini terakhir kalinya kita bertemu, aku memohon agar kita berteriak bersama,"

"Oke," Hyukjae menanggapi alasan bodoh Donghae, "_Hana, dul, set..."_

"!"

Mereka memang benar-benar bodoh.

Wahan sudah berhenti total, namun mereka masih saja teriak.

"AAAA _JEBAL_ TURUNKAN AKUUUUUU," Shindong berteriak dan sedikit menangis.

Perlahan, mereka membuka mata dan mendapati semua orang sudah turun dari bangkunya masing-masing. Sebagian memandang mereka dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tidak ada sekumpulan pemuda yang sangat histeris saat naik Kicir-Kicir. Hanya mereka satu-satunya.

"Bhaaaaghaiiimhaaanaa phheenhhamphhilaan khhamiii?" Hyukjae berbicara gemetaran. Efeknya dahsyat.

"_Johta!_" Ningrum mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"_Annyeong, yeorobun_~" Sapaan itu membuat kelima pemuda-pemudi itu menoleh cepat.

_Team _B?

"Kalian diajak kesini juga? Wah, wahana apa tuh? Coba yuk, Kyu!" Jongwoon segera menarik Kyu, Siwon, Ming dan Ryeowook untuk ikut mengantri.

"Ya, kami duluan!" Pamit Shindong.

"Selamat bersenang-senang!"

Setelah itu hanya jeritan Jongwoon yang mereka dengar.

"_HANANIM, DDANGKOMA-YAAAAA_, TOLONG AKUUUUUU!"

"Setelah ini... kalian harus mencoba Halilintar, Alap-alap, Niagara-gara, Kora-kora," Ningrum menulis sesuatu di buku kecilnya.

Ia mengambil _instax_nya dan memperlihatkan beberapa helai foto ditangannya. "Lihat, aku sudah mengabadikan wajah lucu bin aneh kalian saat diatas tadi, HAHAHA!"

"_Ige mwoya?"_

"_MWOYA?"_

"_ANDWAE!"_

"_JINJJA!"_

Itulah kata yang mereka lontarkan ketika melihat wajah mereka yang _absurd_ bin ajaib.

Setelah itu mereka sudah mencoba Halilintar, Alap-alap, dan niagara-gara. Saatnya, Kora-kora...

"Hyung, _Shirreoh_! Aku tidak mau naik ini," protes Donghae.

"_Donghae-ya, wae geurae_? Ini seru sekali!" Ujar Hyukjae sambil memandang Kora-kora didepannya dengan berbinar-binar,

"Ayolah, Hae. _Just this once..."_ Ningrum mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyesnya_.

"Baiklah..." Donghae dengan ragu naik ke tempat duduk paling atas di kora-kora itu, tanpa tahu bahwa tempat duduk itu akan sangat ia sesali.

Kora-kora mulai berjalan, perlahan namun semakin kencang.

Leeteuk yang tidak setakut tadi mulai berdiri dan berteriak sambil tertawa.

"HAHAHA _I'M FREE I'M FREE I'M FREE LIKE A BIRD AND NO ONE CAN TELL ME~!_ HAHAHA~ HAHAHAKKK"

Dengan tiba-tiba Leeteuk tersedak.

Ya, leader. Itu salahmu sendiri membuka mulut terlalu lebar saat angin sedang kencang-kencangnya, mereka yang melihat kejadian itu tertawa bahagia, bahagia sekali melihat leadernya kesusahan. _Nappeun dongsaeng._

Sementara itu, di _Team_ B.

"_Ahjusshi_, kemana lagi kita?" Jongwoon masih kuat untuk berbicara ketika dongsaeng lainnya sudah tepar, mual karena naik Kicir-Kicir. Pakde Aji yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Jongwoon, diam dan berusaha menerjemahkan kata-kata itu dengan baik.

Oh, mungkin itu!, Gumam Pakde Aji.

_Team_ B sudah mencoba berbagai macam wahana yang dicoba oleh _Team_ A. Karena mereka lebih dulu sampai. Akhirnya Pakde Aji membawa mereka kearah wahana Istana Boneka. Disana mereka bertemu dengan_ Team_ A.

Dengan segera mereka menaiki kapal kecil yang muat untuk 12 orang dan menjelajahi istana boneka.

Didalam sana, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah, "_annyeong~ annyeong~ annyeong~"_ kepada boneka-boneka yang bergerak itu.

Hanyalah gurauan kecil yang terdengar.

"Ya, ada _Hyukjae hyung_!" Ryeowook berseru sambil menunjuk sesuatu.

Setelah semua tahu apa yang ditunjuk sang _Eternal Maknae_, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sebuah boneka monyet.

"Hahahaha! _Hyung_, aku tidak tahu kau ternyata dipelihara di Indonesia," Ujar Kyuhyun.

"YA!" Hyukjae merengut kesal.

Setelah keluar, mereka hanya berbincang satu sama lain.

"Ya, ada banyak boneka _Hyukjae hyung _didalam sana," Kyuhyun berbicara tanpa tedeng aling-aling kepada Ryeowook. "Wahana ini yang paling membuatku mual," gumam Shindong. Semua tertawa menanggapinya.

Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi Jingga. Mereka semua sudah lupa bahwa mereka tidak makan siang, mereka terbuai dalam sambutan hangat dari Ningrum dan Pakde Aji yang membawa mereka ke Dunia Fantasi. Benar-benar memberikan mereka sebuah Fantasi yang indah.

"Jadi, hanya ini permainan kalian?" Tantang Kyuhyun.

"Tidak, ini baru Pre-Games, masih banyak tantangan lain dibelakang sana, Kyuhyun-a," Ningrum tersenyum misterius.

"Jadi, kalian sudah lapar?" Tanya Pakde Aji.

Tanpa mengerti apa yang diucapkan Bapak itu, Mereka semua mengangguk antusias.

Mereka pergi ke pantai dan menggelar piknik. Piknik yang aneh, disore hari. Mereka melahap makanan yang disediakan oleh Ningrum dan Pakde Aji. Ada sayur lodeh, oyong, petai, tempe bacem, semur ayam, dan banyak sekali. Duh author jadi ikutan laper.

Saking sibuknya untuk memenuhi perut mereka, mereka sama sekali tidak sadar, perjuangan mereka bahkan akan lebih sulit daripada menahan hidup di Dunia Fantasi tadi.

_**-to be continued-**_

**Annyeonghaseyo~ methachswn balik lagi. Mianhae buat late update fic ini. Aku pikir tidak ada lagi yang tertarik dengan fanfic gaje nan abal-abal ini, ternyata ada aja yang nagihin /plakdor /malu /tutup muka. Jeongmal mianhae kalau part 3 ini tidak memuaskan hasrat anda semua. Disini SJ nya masih di Jakarta, jadi main-main dijakarta dulu aja yaa, jangan di Magetan. Di magetan Part 4 atau 5 deh saya janji ._.v**

**Akhir kata, **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
